Field of the Invention
The present subject disclosure relates to intestinal dysfunction. In particular, the present subject disclosure relates to methods to minimize intestinal dysfunction.
Background Information
Ileus is a common side effect for patients undergoing many types of abdominal, or sometimes other types, of surgery. It can results in many days of intestinal dysfunction, which reflects itself in discomfort and pain for the patient.
Conventional treatments typically include: bowel rest, nasogastric decompression, and aggressive rehydration; placement of a film barrier (Seprafilm, Interceed, Hylagel R, Intergel, etc.), or a chemically modified natural sugar applied absorbable wrapping around organs; and application of a sprayable (SprayGel, Intergel Adhesion Prevention Solution) adhesion barrier.
These interventions are largely designed to prevent organ adhesion. As such, they also may serve to maintain intestinal motility, but were not directly designed for this purpose.
Thus, there is a need for new methods for treatment of intestinal dysfunction which do not suffer from the same disadvantages of conventional methods or drugs. The methods should be simple to administer, effective and capable of aiding individuals in diminishing or preventing harmful effects of intestinal dysfunction without suffering from the same side effects.